


Carry on my wincest son

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Souless!Sam, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, dubcon, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of prompts from my followers on tumblr.<br/>(geovinasdicks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. let sammy help

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous: Dean gets in a huge fight with Cas, and now he is pouting and upset. So Sam decides to do everything he can to make Dean feel better. ;)

Dean finished off another glass,he'd be sitting on the cheap motel bed drowning in whiskey for two hours now. Sam still wasn't back from questioning the woman who's house they were investigating. It was good on Dean's part,he didn't have to hear it from Sam about moving on and that he was sulking like a highschooler at prom. He didn't care that he was sulking,he hated when he fought with Castiel. This time it looked like it would take a while for the wound to be healed up because it was cut deep. So deep it might be fatal. God,he wished that wasn't the case. He wished Cas would forgive him and this would be just another ugly scar in the family.  
Just as he refilled his cup Sam walked in the door with some take out annld set it on the table. "Dean? Are you ok? You look like crap." Sam did his best to sit next to Dean and not piss him off by being too caring. "It's ....I fought with Cas ok?" Dean sighed and finished his drink in one swig of the glass. "But you always fight,you'll make up like you always do" Sam reassured him and put an arm around his brother. "No,I don't think so...not this time Sammy" dean looked to his brother with slight tears tugging at the corners of his eyes. Sam saw all of Dean's worry and lost hope,he was speechless and held his older brother tight. Dean pulled away from Sam's embrace and looked him in the eye before closing the space between them and smashing their lips together. Sam kissed him back,determined to make Dean forget about this fight and make him think about now.  
Dean pushed his younger brother down onto the cheap mattress and let the kisses trail down his neck. Sam scoffed and watched his brother go further down until he undid the belt and his pants,sliding them down. "I thought I was cheering you up" Sam smirked. Dean looked up to him with a half smirk,"you not doing a very good job" Sam sat up and yet again their lips were together on a mission to forget. Sam managed to get on top of Dean and get his pants off. They had done this a few times together to let off steam or to comfort each other so Dean was already hard at the sight of his little brother smirking against his erection. Dean gasped and grabbed at Sam's hair as his younger brother lowered his mouth onto his dick. Bobbing and sucking on Dean,Sam used one hand to hold his older brother's hips from choking him and a hand to rub the bottom of Dean's length.  
Dean's fingers mercilessly grabbed at Sam's hair,tugging and pulling as he let out strained moans and pants of his little brother's name. "Ah...s-sammy...I keep forget how damn good you are with your mouth" Dean chuckled through breif pants. With Sam being extremely talented,Dean could feel himself going over the edge in seconds. "S-sam...I.." he couldn't fininsh before his gripped his brother's hair tight and threw his head back to cum in Sam's mouth. Sam pulled away and spit into the sheets,chuckling up at Dean,and Dean chuckled breathlessly back. "Better?" Sam asked with a smile. Dean kissed him for the last time that night. "Yeah..better"


	2. souless sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous : Dean runs from Soulless!Sam. Sam has an unhealthy obsession and need to have his brother with him at all times and let NO ONE touch him. When he finds Dean sex happens dubious consent at the beginning but Dean gets into pretty fast when Sam gets growly about protecting him and no one can touch him but Sam. Please?

Dean sighed and smirked to himself as he watched the bartender sway her hips back and forth from behind the counter. Biting his bottom lip,he couldn't seem to take his eyes away. The blond woman turned to smile at Dean,"Can I help you?" She asked,pouring a drink for Dean. He grabbed the drink and smirked at her,"yes you most certainly can." Dean finished his drink. The bartender smiled and leaky over the counter,giving Dean a nice view of her chest. "Maybe...I can help you out tonight..." he said lowly. Dean smirked and opened his mouth to reply but was quickly pulled away from her by Sam "No thank you" he replied to her with a tinge of anger. 

Once in the impala they sat in silence until Dean decided to speak up. "What the hell dude you cock blocked me." Dean growled. "I just think we have more important things to attend to." Sam sighed. "Whatever" Dean muttered under his breath and drove off. Sam was lying,he could tell because when Sam lied his left eye always twitched slightly. Upon getting back to the motel Dean stood in front of his brother,waiting for the truth. "What is it?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "You did not com block me because we have research. So you're going to tell me what the hell that was about or I swear you'll be sleeping on the sidewalk tonight" Dean threatened. Sam sighed and scoffed in disbelief,but realized Dean was being serious. "Dean, you don't seem to know. So I'll tell you,I don't want anyone laying a single hand on you." Sam growled lowly,stepping closer to his older brother. 

"Sammy,I understand that you're trying to protect me but-" Dean was cut off by tripping and sitting on the bed. "No. You are mine." Sam growled and pulled Dean into a harsh kiss. Dean had a tight hold on Sam as he tried to push away. Sam forced his older brother on the bed and sat on his hips to hold him down. "Sam, knock it off this isn't funny" Dean tried hard to push his younger brother off. Sam smirked as he ripped off layer after layer of Dean's clothes. Sam forced his mouth on to Dean's again but this time the older Winchester managed to break the kiss. Sam growled and removed his own shirt and pants. Sam began to kiss down Dean's neck to his chest, "Sam, I...I don't know" Dean was cut off by his own soft sighs.

"You seem to be enjoying this" Sam chuckled and gripped Dean's erection through his boxer breifs. Dean gasped and grabbed Sam's shoulders tightly. Sam began to kiss Dean in a fight for dominance, gripping his member harder. Dean sighed into the kiss and his body visibly relaxed. Sam managed to slide both their boxers off between the heated kiss and grind into his younger brother. "Ah...Sammy..."Dean groaned as his fingers laced through Sam's hair. Sam reached to the floor and grabbed the bottle of lube from his pants, popping the cap open and pouring some on to three of his fingers. Dean smirked slightly but grunted as a finger slid it's way into his hole. "Ah! Damn it..." he growled. Sam chuckled and began to mark Dean's neck with bright red hickies. "Mine..." Sam continued to mumble into Dean's skin. Two fingers now scissored and stretched Dean's entrance,ocassionally glancing his sweet spot and causing the older Winchester to moan out loudly. Dean all hut lost control when Sam slid the third finger in,he clawed at his brother's back and left red scratches down light skin. "Damn it Sam just fuck me!" Dean groaned out. Sam chuckled lowly,"of course" Sam pulled out the fingers fast, leaving Dean to make a face of discomfort. Sam quickly lubed up his dick and shoved it in Dean's tight hole. "Oh fuck Sammy!" Dean yelled and threw his head back in pain and pleasure. 

Sam gave no mercy and gripped Dean's hips tight,pounding into him hard and fast. "Ah...fuck...fuck s-sammy!" Dean repeatedly cried out his brother's name as he felt his release come closer and closer. "Cum for me Dean..." Sam grunted,still keeping the same pace. "Oh...s-shit...s-sam...s-sam!" Dean yelled out as crecent shaped marks dug their way into Sam's back and the older Winchester came on both their stomachs. Sam kept the pace until he grunted and released his seed inside Dean. The younger Winchester rolled over and panted,not looking at Dean. Dean sighed and looked over to his brother,"I'm going to get a shower"he mumbled and got up. Dean knew something was wrong about this. Maybe it was because they're brothers, or that Sam doesn't have a soul. All Dean knew now was that was the best sex he's had in weeks.


End file.
